1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adaptor for an optical cable terminal, especially for an adaptor which is able to allow a 3.5 "PHgr" terminal of an optical cable to mate not only with a 3.5 "PHgr" socket but also with a toslink socket provided in a household appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical cables and related household appliances are becoming increasingly common in our homes since they have a large capacity and can provide high clarity pictures and sound. However at present there are two kinds of socket provided in the household appliances for optical cable terminals: the 3.5 "PHgr" socket and the toslink socket. Therefore, trouble may arise if the optical cable terminal is 3.5 "PHgr" but a household appliance only has a toslink socket.
The main object of the invention is to provide an adaptor for an optical cable terminal which can mate not only with a 3.5 socket but also with a toslink socket provided in a household appliance.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.